villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Melissan
Melissan, also known as Amelyssan the Blackhearted was a priestess of Bhaal and the main antagonist of Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. Before his death, Bhaal required someone to guard his essence in order for his resurrection to occur, and entrusted the task to Melissan, meaning she had access to his essence. Eventually, she wanted the power for herself, and pretended to protect the Bhaalspawn while turning them against each other, so their divinity would give her more power. Melissan is the final enemy of the Baldur's Gate series. Biography Melissan is first encountered in Saradush, acting as a benevolent woman and protector of Bhaalspawn. She was seen helping commoners in an attempted to get an audience with the leader of Saradush, Gromnir Il-Khan, a Bhaalspawn whom Melissan had presumably brought to the city to protect. He refused to allow entry to anyone and assigned guards to keep commoners out. Just then, Abdel appears within the city, and Melissan immediately recognizes him as a Child of Bhaal, while Gromnir's guards accuse him as a spy and attack. Melissan informs Abdel that the city is under siege by a fire giant named Yaga-Shura, another Bhaalspawn intent on destroying all the Bhaalspawn in the city who were apparently under Melissan's protection. She is then found again in Gromnir's castle about to be arrested. Gromnir doesn't trust Melissan in the least and thinks that Abdel is an assassin, resulting in a fight after Melissan is taken away. She breaks out and informs Abdel of the location of the siege camp as well as Yaga-Shura's weakness: his heart, which is kept outside his body at all times. When the heart is destroyed, Melissan unleashes Yaga-Shura on the city without Abdel's knowing and has all the Bhaalspawn sheltered within slaughtered. When the fire giant lies dead, she appears and tells Abdel of the desert village of Amkethran, where a monk named Balthazar could assist him. When Abdel arrives in Amkethran, he finds Melissan absent, although Balthazar notifies him of the locations of two different Bhaalspawn: Sendai and Abazigal, a drow priestess and a blue dragon. When both lie dead, Balthazar arrests Melissan, and tells her that her part in the prophecy is over. After the monk is revealed to be a Bhaalspawn himself, he tells Abdel that Melissan has played him. She then reveals her plan to have all the Bhaalspawn killed so she could replace Bhaal and become to new Lady of Murder. Thus, there is no longer a prospect of Bhaal himself returning. Abdel and Melissan engage in a decisive battle on the Throne of Bhaal. After the gods come to a decision, a solar appears and informs them the battle is over. Melissan protests, saying that she is a god and that it is not over. The solar informs her otherwise, saying that she only has great power. When the priestess dies, Abdel is given the choice of storing Bhaal's essence within Mount Celestia or taking on the position of Lord of Murder himself. Trivia *She is as of late the only Pure Evil D&D villain alongside Jon Irenicus and Lolth. Category:D&D Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:God Wannabe Category:Power Hungry Category:Dark Priests Category:Traitor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Female Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Category:Trickster Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Charismatic Category:Deceased Category:Pure Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Collector of Souls Category:Usurper Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Conspirators Category:Cult Leaders Category:Damned Souls Category:Arrogant Category:Mongers Category:Egotist Category:Homicidal Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Guardians Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence